


Dancing in the Moonlight

by msbelieverr



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, One Shot, Romance, a lil bit of humor idk, mild seymour anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbelieverr/pseuds/msbelieverr
Summary: Seymour and Audrey relax on their porch after a long day.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dancing in the Moonlight

The calming breeze of a summer’s night lifted Audrey’s hair and sent an invigorating chill through her bones as she sat on the porch. She sat beside Seymour, unspeaking, watching the passersby take their evening strolls and relishing the moment they two were encapsulated in. Lightning bugs peppered the indigo dusk of July, and the warm glow from the lights inside the house contoured Seymour’s face. The radio inside played soft jazz melodies which could still be heard, despite being a tad muffled, from the porch. This was just what the two needed after a taxing day. Audrey noticed the reflective twinkle in Seymour’s eyes as he remained focused on the display of the fireflies in their yard, and at that moment, she knew she was truly happy.

Seymour locked eyes with her, catching her in a stare, and subsequently flashed a coy smile, prompting her to do the same. He took her hand and, shortly after, began tapping along to the rhythm of a lively jazz piece with his finger. Audrey noticed this and chuckled under her breath, then mirrored his action. Something about the music invigorated Audrey; she began to bob her head to the rhythm and tap her foot. Seymour laughed audibly, revering every single one of her little mannerisms. She was beauty incarnate in this moment, inside and out. Audrey once again looked into Seymour’s eyes, and the equal exchange in passionate energy was glaringly obvious. 

“Oh, Seymour!” Audrey exclaimed in a moment of joy as she stood up and took both his hands, encouraging him to do the same. He rose hesitantly, still loosely holding her hands in his. The music filled Audrey’s body. Every note seemed to flow through her veins and she began to dance effortlessly to the tune of the music, overlapped by the sounds of a summer evening. Seymour could only watch in adoration. She placed his hands on her hips and leaned in, touching her forehead to his. “Dance with me, Seymour,” she murmured, her breath tickling his face. 

“Gee, Audrey, you know I’m not a dancer,” Seymour uttered sheepishly. He knew that he hadn’t as much life experience as Audrey did. Dancing was not something he ever did in front of a single person. Even when living with Mr. Mushnik, Seymour would rush to turn his music off and feign doing menial tasks to prevent anyone from seeing his impromptu dance moves, if you could even call them that. He simply let his body flow to the music, paying no mind to any existing rhythm. Audrey scoffed playfully in response.

“And I’m not a professional chef, but I sure do cook,” she replied with a frivolous tone. “Come on, hon, you’ve got nothin’ to worry about!” She beamed and pinched his cheek. Seymour chuckled bashfully, his expression growing extremely telling of his nerves. He began to turn back to his chair to sit down, but Audrey interrupted by clutching his shoulder, facing him toward her once more. He couldn’t look directly at her. His heartbeat began to speed up, and his eyes darted around the porch, retreating over and over to the people roaming the neighborhood who just so happened to be passing through their street. It seemed like more people than usual were strolling by. Then again, it was a Thursday evening. Maybe Seymour’s nerves were playing tricks on him. His eyes shifted once more to the street, making direct contact with a family of passersby. This warranted a sharp inhale from Seymour, whose eyes quickly returned to his feet. Audrey stood completely still as the music carried on playing from inside the house. She squeezed his arm lovingly and planted a kiss on his forehead. He finally looked into her eyes, and the two shared a moment of combined silence and introspection. After a prolonged pause, Seymour spoke.

“People are staring.” Audrey’s heart sank a bit. She knew how nervous he could get, but she knew that the Seymour she knew in private–the Seymour who dances, who sings, who cracks himself up at his own corny jokes–was deep down inside of him. She cupped her hand to his cheek, caressing him tenderly.

“They’re not paying any attention, I’m sure of it,” Audrey reassured. She pressed her forehead to his and began to speak in a soothing whisper. “Just breathe, in and out. Listen to the music. I’m here, alright?” Seymour began to do as she instructed. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and let out a prolonged exhale. He went to look back at the street, but quickly stopped himself and drew his attention back in toward his wife. He gazed deeply into her eyes, quickly remembering every single minuscule reason why he married her. She was right. They were all that mattered. With Audrey, he could tune out the world, albeit, sometimes only in short bursts, but he knew how much she cared for him nonetheless. He felt loved. He felt valued. He felt appreciated; she was the first person to remind him of all of this. Seymour smiled, placing his hands back on Audrey’s hips.

Still a bit shaky, he began to sway with Audrey in time to the music. The longer they did it, the more grounded he felt. Audrey was also giddy. It wasn’t quite dancing, but it would definitely suffice. Time seemed to stand still in that moment. The pair were equally enamored with each other, each wondering how in the world they got so lucky. Seymour was lost in Audrey’s eyes for what felt like forever. After a rather long period of enjoying each other’s embrace, and Seymour trying not to step on Audrey’s feet, Audrey spoke. 

“I cherish you.” Every time Audrey complimented Seymour, he felt butterflies all over; this time was no exception. In an attempt to be suave, he took Audrey’s hand, lifted his arm and spun her around, warranting a shrill giggle from her. She loved when he tried to be charming. It was always so endearing to her, maybe because other men hadn’t exactly tried to wine and dine her in the past. 

As soon as she was facing back toward him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I cherish you, too, Audrey.” His round green eyes sparkled in the special way that only Seymour’s could, and Audrey definitely noticed. She was glad to see him more at ease. As she danced with him, his words echoed in her mind. “ _I cherish you, too._ ” After years of thinking it could never be true, she had a partner–even better, a _husband_ –that truly reciprocated her feelings. 

The pair stayed on the porch until they were practically getting eaten alive by mosquitos. As they readied to turn in for the night, all they could think about was each other. When the two eventually went to bed, Seymour held Audrey tight to him, which made her feel warm and safe in a way she never had with anyone else. They lay together in sheer contentment, and while dozing off, Seymour groggily muttered, “It was fun dancing tonight, Audrey.” All she could muster in response was a sleepy, yet content, smile. Despite being half asleep, Seymour spoke again. “Let’s do it again sometime.” Audrey responded with a nod. She couldn’t help but find his drowsy slurred speech a bit funny in an endearing, lovable kind of way. That’s another thing she liked about Seymour: his strange yet charming little quirks, and his acceptance of hers. 

As she drifted off in Seymour’s arms, she dreamed about spending the rest of her life with him. She even thought for a minute or two about giving Seymour some dance lessons. Either way, for the first time in her life, she was content where she was at. In fact, it couldn’t be better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! This is my first time posting fanfic ever anywhere so don't be too harsh lmao  
> I used chrmdpoet on Tumblr's '50 Dialogue Prompts' post as inspo for this - it incorporates number 50, "People are staring," and I might do more of them with Seymour and Audrey because these are fun as heck  
> But in all seriousness I hope y'all like this, and that you love these two dorks as much as I do :)


End file.
